


Belated Battle Honeymoon?

by IRL_Nagito



Series: Fossil Fighters: Husbands [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ぼくらはカセキホリダー | Fossil Fighters (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Hajime wants to enter the Caliosteo Cup, Hinata Hajime’s Sensitive Nipples, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Suggestive moment when they’re wrestling, That’s it that’s all there is, they go on a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Hajime finds out there’s a fossil fighting tournament and he really wants to go. Izuru literally cannot say no to him. Simp.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Fossil Fighters: Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076753
Kudos: 23





	Belated Battle Honeymoon?

“Izuru?” Came Hajime’s voice after the door to the porch was opened, the brunet arriving back to their home after running an errand at the docks for his mother, “Can I talk to you about something?”

With three (almost four now) years since their bonding and the many more since they first opened their hearts to each other, that question has of course come up before, and it always brought with it an unnecessary spike of anxiety. Izuru knew it was never going to be anything bad; they were devoted to each other and every day was proof of it, and if Izuru ever did anything wrong, Hajime was sure to tell him as soon as he could to right things. Hajime was just the right amount of blunt, sweet, and awkward to put him at ease when he made mistakes.

“Of course. What is it?” Izuru asked, looking up and over his shoulder where he sat at his workspace in the corner, a jewel half sealed in stone in one hand and his professional-grade drill in the other. Business had been active as of late, with many wealthy people sending him many fossils to clean. The emerald he held was the first jewel he had been commissioned to clean in about a month, and that says a lot, with how renowned his skills have become even off of their home island.

Hajime rummaged in his bag for a moment, before pulling out a crinkled flyer and holding it out for Izuru to take. The black-haired man set down the stone and unplugged his drill, setting the tool aside in the little ceramic cup that Hajime gifted him many years ago, taking the piece of paper that his bondmate offered him.

The colors were bold, a pale blue with large golden lettering, two vivosaurs (the ever iconic black and red tyrannosaurus and blue and yellow triceratops) clashing beneath the bold words, directed by a couple fossil fighters on the bottom corners. “The Caliosteo Cup?” Izuru read, before looking back up at Hajime with a raised brow.

The brunet bit at his lip for a moment, a hand fiddling with the strap of his bag, a thumb brushing over his loyal utahraptor’s dino medal, “I was talking to one of the merchants, and he saw my team and suggested I take a trip to the Caliosteo islands. Apparently it’s a huge fossil park, run by some guy who’s a big deal in fossil battling. They have tournaments there pretty often, but this is supposedly the biggest, most important one they’ve ever had. It’s drawing fossil fighters from all over the world, and, well..”

Izuru couldn’t stop a smile from creeping over his lips, “And you’re one of them,” he finished, setting the flyer down and standing up from his seat, crossing over to where Hajime was standing a little awkwardly in front of their kitchenette. Pale hands brushed over tan skin, one on Hajime’s hip and the other on his face, thumb sliding over the freckles there that were more prominent than usual thanks to Hajime having spent most of the day in the sun. 

“I wouldn’t mind taking a trip,” Izuru hummed, smiling when his bondmate’s eyes lit up and his radiant smile appeared, “According to the flyer, the tournament takes place in a few months. I’ll close my commissions and finish what I already have, and then we can go. Find it on the map and get more details first, of course, but you can do that later. I can tell you’re tired from being out in the sun all day.”

Hajime leant into Izuru’s palm against his cheek, and the black-haired man could feel those familiar, adorable dimples beneath his fingers as he smiled. “Yeah,” the brunet agreed, before sighing, “But you’ve been working all day too, haven’t you? Stars, you’re going to fuck up your wrists from not taking breaks.” 

He started tugging Izuru towards the corner with a hammock, and Izuru hesitated for a moment, glancing back at his workstation, before giving in with a helpless smile. Hajime had already climbed up into it, and he eagerly tugged Izuru up on top of him, the both of them jammed into the little, white, hand-woven hammock.

Izuru’s long hair had been tied back in a low ponytail, but Hajime untied the little silver ribbon and let it fall over the both of them like a blanket. He played with a few of the strands between his fingers, loosely braiding and brushing. Izuru relaxed easily against his bondmate, Hajime’s warm, solid body beneath him while those strong hands brushed calloused fingers gently through Izuru’s hair and against his back and nape. 

It was comforting, unequivocally so. Nothing could quite get close to how serene Hajime made him feel.

They fell asleep there soon enough.

— 🌙☀️⭐️ —

Over the next couple weeks, Hajime collected as much information as he could on the Caliosteo Cup, chatting with merchants and foreign visitors alike, and it further confirmed what he knew. 

The owner of the Caliosteo islands’ fossil park- a man he now knew to be Nagito Komaeda, who was currently one of the world’s most prominent Fossil Fighters from one of the most prominent families within the community- was holding a huge tournament which will span all three of his islands. The first island was Ribular, the second Cranial, and the third Ilium, and they were all wildly different from what he could gather. (Supposedly, the third one more resembled the arctic than an island, but he really didn’t believe that.)

He even managed to find a merchant that travelled to the fossil park regularly, and was willing to give Hajime the directions. Caliosteo was far to the southeast of Meridian, about two weeks by ship and one day by plane. Hajime asked how long it would take by flying vivosaur, and the man gave him a bewildered look, so Hajime assumed that meant that flying hundreds of miles by pterosaur was not exactly something most people would consider.

Hajime brought all this information back to Izuru, and, after a day of considering and gathering his own information (Izuru was the better one at information gathering, actually), he agreed. The black-haired man was met with an excited cheer and arms wrapping around him just below his waist, lifting him into the air as Hajime kissed him. As much as it started him, Izuru melted at Hajime’s enthusiasm, hands coming to cup Hajime’s face and legs wrapping around his hips as he returned the kiss with a smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you,” Hajime breathed against his lips, “Thank you. Stars, I’m excited. We’ve never gone far from Meridian before. And getting to participate in a Fossil Battle tournament at the same time— Izuru, oh, my stars, I can barely wait!” 

Izuru chuckled and pressed another kiss to Hajime’s lips, before leaning down to pepper smaller ones to his neck in the way that always made Hajime’s breath hitch, “It makes me happy to see you excited like this. Adorable.”

“I’m not adorable,” Hajime huffed in protest, even as he tilted his head to the side to encourage more kisses, “I’ll fucking drop you.” Izuru laughed at the empty threat and bit his bondmate’s throat, making him squeak in a way that was decidedly unintimidating. 

“Izuru!”

— 🌙☀️⭐️ —

Izuru closed his commissions the next day, and went about finishing what he had already accepted. He also had Hajime promise to explore the Meridian caves and bring him some gems to clean and sell. While Izuru much preferred Meridian’s system, which didn’t rely on strips of paper or circles of metal for a comfortable life, he did have to sell those extra jewels he cleaned so that he and Hajime could purchase things once in the fossil park. The rest of the world operated differently, and so they had to adapt to visit it.

The black-haired man worked silently and with great focus as always, the main room late at night filled only with the quiet purr of their machairodus, the whirr of Izuru’s drill, and the sharp, sudden crack and softer clicks of his hammer and chisel. In only a couple days, he had almost knocked out a majority of his remaining commissions.

“Izuru?” Hajime’s voice came the third night, layered with concern and draped in drowsiness, “Come to bed, it’s way too late for you to be working. I know you want to make sure you get everything done, but you can take breaks. I know you’re doing this for me because the trip is what I want, but I want you to be healthy more. Please, moonlight?” Izuru paused.

He couldn’t deny that gorgeous voice nor the handsome man that it belonged to, so Izuru unplugged his drill with a sigh and put his tools away. The black-haired man stood from his chair only to have strong arms wrap around his waist and a face nestled into his nape. Izuru caressed one of Hajime’s hands with his own with a smile.

“I can’t get to bed with you holding me like this, sunshine,” Izuru murmured, though he made no move to pull himself away. Hajime only grumbled into his hair, making his bondmate chuckle. “Hajime, you’re defeating the purpose of your request. Do you want me to come to bed or not?”

Hajime sighed and pulled away, but he didn’t go too far without grabbing Izuru’s hand and beginning to tug him along. “Yeah, I do. Come on, Izuru, you’re being demoted to little spoon tonight.”

“How is that a demotion?”

“Shut up.”

— 🌙☀️⭐️ —

Soon enough, all of Izuru’s commissions were finished and they had a sizable amount of money thanks to a few lucky discoveries on Hajime’s part. (A large diamond, some sapphires, and a bit of haggling garnered staggering results.)

They’re packing now, bundling clothes into bags with their adventuring satchels slung over their shoulders with their dino medals inside. (Or on the strap of it, in Hajime’s case.) 

Their machairodus in particular hadn’t been too happy to be put into his medal, as stubborn as a sabertooth could be, so Hajime had brought him to his mother for their trip. She was more than happy to look after their big cat. Normally, he was both an indoor and outdoor pet, but with the both of them leaving, he would need a different indoors to return to for affection and treats and a comfortable place to sleep. 

With the vivosaurs taken care of, Izuru was now trying to wrestle Hajime into a shirt.

“People on the mainland don’t go shirtless every day,” he growls as he holds Hajime on the ground by sitting on his hips and squeezing the brunet’s arms to his sides with his legs as he attempts to pull the shirt over his head, “You can’t dress this way there, it’s considered indecent, so it’s better that you get used to it now than later.”

“No!” Hajime protested, wriggling furiously and even snapping at the shirt with his teeth like a feral animal, “They’re stupid and uncomfortable! I don’t like how they feel on my chest!”

Izuru tugs at his hair, startling Hajime into freezing with a yelp. “It’s not my fault your nipples are sensitive,” the black-haired man huffs as he finally gets Hajime’s head through the hole and starts rolling down the t-shirt (though he couldn’t pull Hajime’s arms through the other holes yet), “You’ll simply have to deal with it.”

The brunet growled at him, and Izuru let out a startled laugh at how much he sounded like a disgruntled andrewsarchus. Still, he slid down to sit on the backs of Hajime’s thighs instead, so that he could pull Hajime’s arms through the shirt. And that was a mistake.

Hajime, being the more athletic one of the pair, immediately bucked Izuru off and reversed their position, pinning Izuru to the ground and sitting on the small of his back, pinning his bondmate’s arms above his head with both wrists in one hand. With his free hand, Hajime tugged the shirt the rest of the way off from where it had ridden up.

“I’m not going to wear it,” he hissed, and Izuru could only sigh and accept it. 

Hajime wasn’t going to be excited about the third island at all.

— 🌙☀️⭐️ —

The first island, though, he’s very excited about.

Upon landing their vivosaurs, Izuru on his nycto ace and Hajime on his dimorph ace, Hajime immediately climbed down and offered his ace a fish from his bag after he unwrapped it, and then did the same for Izuru’s. (He had said when packing them that they deserved a treat after flying them so far, and Izuru agreed.)

If they weren’t already drawing stares from passersby for their foreign appearance and evolved vivosaurs, they certainly were when Hajime excitedly began to shout in their native tongue. “Izuru,” he exclaimed, beaming at his surroundings, “Look at this place, it’s like Meridian but.. from the future or something! Metal and stone buildings, electric lights, and so many people… It’s so cool!”

Izuru chuckled, sliding off of his nycto ace and giving the vivosaur some gentle pats, the creature nuzzling its great head into his hand. “Hajime,” Izuru replied in the common tongue, “We need to get you registered for the cup. We can sightsee later.”

“Oh,” Hajime replied in the common language after a moment, chuckling sheepishly and giving his ace a few pets before putting him in his medal, “Yeah, I got carried away. Man, we only ever speak like this with the merchants, this is going to take some getting used to.”

“That’s why we’re practicing,” Izuru told him, doing the same with his own vivosaur, “Are you ready to go? The main building is this way, according to the maps.”

“Yeah. I’m kind of nervous, honestly,” the brunet admitted, fiddling with the strap of his bag while Izuru picked up their suitcases, “Kiss for good luck?” 

His bondmate rolled his eyes, but gave him one anyways. It was just a peck, much to Hajime’s dismay, but in Izuru’s defense, they had enough people staring at them already.


End file.
